


The Marriage of True Minds

by tablelamp



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode: Attached, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: In which the implants are more complicated, and Beverly chooses something different.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	The Marriage of True Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).



_Well, that's irritating,_ Beverly thought.

Jean-Luc turned to look at her. "What is?"

Beverly gave him a look; she hadn't finished her tricorder scan yet, and wanted to be certain of the results. "I thought we weren't going to respond to each other's wayward thoughts?"

"That one didn't seem particularly wayward," Jean-Luc said.

 _I suppose you're right,_ Beverly thought. _Could you turn around, please? I need to finish this scan._

"Certainly," Jean-Luc said. He seemed to like speaking in answer to Beverly's thoughts rather than answering with his own thoughts, much to the confusion of some people aboard the Enterprise, who could only see Captain Picard responding to nothing. Beverly wondered if it was because Jean-Luc preferred at least the pretense of keeping his thoughts to himself.

 _Probably,_ Jean-Luc answered, because of course he'd heard everything she was wondering. _I'm not accustomed to being so--_ Beverly could feel him searching for the right word, running through several and discarding them. It was fascinating to be so closely attuned. _I'm accustomed to keeping a certain distance,_ he amended.

 _Even from your friends?_ Beverly asked.

"Especially from my friends," Jean-Luc said wryly. Alyssa looked up from her station, then looked back down when she realized Jean-Luc's words hadn't been directed to her. Beverly was grateful that Alyssa was so calm and practical in the face of the unusual.

Beverly sighed as she concluded her scan. "There's no doubt about it. Our implants aren't designed to be removed."

That brought a moment's panic from Jean-Luc, though he tried to hide it from her. Of course no sign of worry showed in his expression; he'd been a captain too long for that. "Then you can't remove them?"

"I can remove parts of them," Beverly said, "but I don't think I'll be able to take out everything. The implant's connected directly to the brain; removing it completely could cause significant brain damage, and I'm not willing to take that risk."

She could still feel Jean-Luc's low-level panic, the racing of his mind, and then the word _Borg._ Her eyes widened as she realized exactly what it would mean to him to have alien technology inside him that couldn't be removed--alien technology that prevented him from hiding his thoughts. 

He seemed to know she'd figured it out, and gave her a sheepish look. "I know it's irrational."

"Not at all," Beverly said. _It was a highly traumatic experience for you. Of course there are going to be lingering effects._

"Yes, well," Jean-Luc said brusquely. "Do you know what effect removing part of the implant will have?"

Beverly shook her head. "The results could be anything from disabling its effects completely to having no effect at all. If you're concerned, I'm willing to undergo the process first. That should give us something of a baseline."

Jean-Luc's concern blossomed in her direction. It was nice to know that he worried about her. _The operation seems to be a delicate one._

 _Not that delicate, since we're only removing part of the implant. Alyssa's more than capable of it,_ Beverly answered.

Jean-Luc shook his head. "No. You should operate on me first, with Alyssa observing. Then she'll have had the benefit of your expertise. It's the only sensible thing to do."

Beverly didn't mind going first, but she could feel how much Jean-Luc wanted the procedures to go in this order. "All right."

Jean-Luc seemed to relax slightly. _Thank you._ He tugged the bottom of his tunic. "I assume we should get this done as quickly as possible."

"I think that would be best," Beverly said. _Unless you want me to stay by your side. Literally._

Amusement from Jean-Luc, more than she would've expected from the slight smile on his face. "I take your point."

***

"Beverly," Jean-Luc said.

She kept her eyes closed. She'd been having a very pleasant dream about--about--what had it been about?

"Beverly," Jean-Luc said, more insistently.

Beverly opened her eyes to find Jean-Luc hovering anxiously by her biobed. Oh, of course--the implant removal. He would've wanted to stay close in case their proximity detector hadn't been disabled. 

"Are you all right, Dr. Crusher?" Alyssa asked, scanning her with a tricorder.

"I'm fine, Alyssa," Beverly said with a smile. She gestured to the tricorder. "How do I look?"

"A little extra thalamic activity," Alyssa said, "but well within normal parameters."

"Thank you," Beverly said.

Alyssa looked at Jean-Luc, then back at Beverly. "I'll be updating your medical files if you need me." She went to her normal workstation, entering data on a PADD.

Beverly turned to Jean-Luc. "Well, how do you feel?"

He looked amused. "I should be asking you that."

Beverly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Up for a few tests?"

"When you are," Jean-Luc said. "Take your time."

"We might as well find out now," Beverly said. "Try walking away from me."

Jean-Luc hesitated. "If you feel any discomfort--"

"I'll let you know," Beverly said. "Go ahead."

Jean-Luc nodded, taking one step, then another. He was moving slowly, but the nausea had happened within a few steps when they were on Kesprytt III, and this time he made it all the way to the wall of sickbay without Beverly feeling any ill effects. He turned to look at her. "Still all right?"

"Yes," Beverly said. "And you?"

He nodded, crossing back to the biobed. "I think I know what the second test is."

"It's already changed a little," Beverly said. "I can't feel your train of thought in my mind like I used to." She'd noticed it as soon as she'd awakened.

Jean-Luc looked reflective. "It's the same for me." He looked at her. _Shall I think of something?_

 _I heard that,_ Beverly answered.

Jean-Luc nodded. "So we can still speak to each other but only by concentrating."

"There's something else," Beverly said. "When I woke up, I could feel that you were worried about me. Once we started talking, I couldn't feel it anymore."

Embarrassment from Jean-Luc, then nothing again. "I can't feel anything from you."

"That makes sense. I'm not feeling any strong emotions right now."

Jean-Luc nodded. "So the telepathic effects are less than they were, but not entirely gone."

"Not entirely," Beverly agreed.

"Well," Jean-Luc said, "perhaps this is to our advantage after all. If one of us were in danger, for instance, the other could feel our distress, and perhaps pass a message to the rest of the crew."

 _Or I could pass you a message right now,_ Beverly thought, trying to add a sense of flirtatiousness to her words.

It might've been her imagination, but she thought she felt just a hint of pleasure coming from Jean-Luc.

He rested his hand on top of hers. "There will be time for that."

She hoped he could feel her affection for him. "I hope so."

 _Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?_ Jean-Luc asked.

 _Coffee and croissants?_ Beverly thought mischievously.

Jean-Luc laughed. "Of course." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. 

Beverly smiled. For now, she'd get back to work. But there were coffee and croissants to look forward to.


End file.
